Just One Smile
by ToxicDelphinium
Summary: Despite knowing Emmelie all his life, Mathias has never seen her smile. Now, he's determined to change that. (Nyotalia!Norway/DenNor)


It was annoying. Overally annoying. More annoying than having a rock in your shoe and not being able to get it out.

It was annoying Mathias to no end ..and he had no idea how to fix it.

How could he get Emmelie to smile?

Having known her all his life (literally ALL his life) and not once has he ever seen her shed a little smirk. A grin. Not even a slight curl on the side of her mouth. NOTHING. So now, he was trying to think of ways to get her to smile. If only for a few seconds.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, he occasionally looked over to the Norwegian, her nose stuck in a book, not even acknowledging the Dane and his little dilemma. After a few more moments of thought, he finally opened his mouth to break the silence Emmelie thoroughly enjoyed.

"_Hey, Em?"_

"_Hm?"_ She hummed, not prying her eyes away from her book as she turned the page.

"_What does Bjork do when she's horny?"_ Mathias asked, a stupid grin stuck on his face.

_"..What?" _

"_She watches pjorn."_

Mathias chuckled slightly as he waited for her reaction - which wasn't even a chuckle or grin but a glare instead. "_That isn't funny, Mat."_

Groaning in defeat, he got up from the couch and left the den. His head practically steaming as he tried to think of more ideas.

xx

Later that day, Emmelie was in the kitchen doing the dishes, which gave Mat another idea. If jokes didn't work, maybe she was ticklish?

Slowly and silently, he crept up behind Emmelie while she was turned to the sink. When he was sure that she wasn't paying attention, he grabbed her sides and pinched them.

"_Ow! What the hell!"_ Was all he got for a reaction. That, and scalding hot soapy water to his face.

Well, back to the drawing board.

xx

_"Mathias, have you seen my book?"_ Emmelie asked, searching for it on the couch where she had left it.

_"Oh, that was your book? I used it to start the fire."_ Mathias answered, heavily implying sarcasm since the book she was looking for was hidden under one of the cushions.

And now he knows not to use sarcasm. It doesn't make anyone laugh. Not even the Ice Queen. Who just shoots arrows at you like you were a dummy for target practice.

xx

Now, this was getting annoying.

While trying to read her book, Mathias was sitting at the end of the couch, gritting his teeth and grumbling to himself quietly. Which was starting to get more than annoying besides the idiot stunts he's been doing all day.

Growing tired of it, she closed her book and placed it onto the coffee table. "_Alright, what is it?"_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over to Emmelie, blinking rapidly. "_What's what?"_

_"You know what. What are you so upset about?"_ She asked, crossing her arms.

Mathias said nothing for a moment and simply stared at the emotionless gaze of the Norwegian sitting across from him. "_Em, do you know what I've been trying to do all day?"_

Emmelie said nothing for a moment, but sat there in thought. "_Trying to find new ways to annoy me?"_

Despite laughing at her joke, he shook his head. "_No! I've been trying to get you to smile!"_

_"..Why?"_ Emmelie asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

_"Why?"_ Mathias started, looking dumb founded. "_Because I've known you practically ALL my life and not once have I ever seen you laugh or smile! You're like the Ice Queen or something because you never find anything amusing enough!"_

Ah. So that's what he was so upset about. "_A smile? That's all you wanted?"_

_"Yeah! I thought that was a little obvious."_ He groaned, irritated.

"_..You could have just asked."_ She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"_So, I need to ASK you to smile for me?"_

_"Do you want the damn smile or not?"_ She snapped, tapping her fingers against her bicep impatiently.

Nodding his head eccentrically, Emmelie rolled her eyes one more time before a faint smile crossed her pale lips. Just as fast as it appeared, it vanished when she steeled her face into an emotionless trance once more.

Well, Mathias supposed that was good enough for him. Leaning over, he gave the Norwegian a quick kiss as gratitude. _"Thank you, Nor."_

_"You're welcome." _She replied, opening the pages of her book.

"_Do you think you could smile more often?"_

"_No."_


End file.
